This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are continuing to perform comparative gynecology studies in macaques and women. These studies are comparing the anatomy and immunology of the vaginal tract of humans, rhesus, and pigtail macaques using identical methodology. Last year we showed substantial differences between the vaginal microflora of women of European descent and macaques, in that most macaques have a flora mimicking vaginal bacteriosis. These studies were published past year. This year we have completed a human clinical trial collecting over 400 biopsies to compare vaginal anatomy including vaginal thickness and keratinization, pH, hormone levels, and by immunohistochemistry for relevant HIV target cells in normal women and different macaque species.